Muv-Luv Alternative II: Iteration Start
by dfwnovel
Summary: It's been more than 200 years since the BETA war, and on an alien world far from Earth, a human colony continues in it's battle against a planet that tries to wipe them out at every corner. A single flight of Cadets go through every day life in the RCF, eventually ending up in something larger than they imagined.


Note: The Muv-Luv franchise is owned by Age, a sub company of IXTL. While this is a fanfiction of the Muv-Luv franchise, it is an original story only plausible by concepts introduced in the Visual Novel Muv-Luv Extra/Ultimate and Alternative. As this involves a causality that may not follow inline with the intended time line for the Alternative Universe, I have established this as Alternative II Universe due to the history and background being the same as the AU. As such, while I do not lay claim to the franchise or many of the concepts, I will be introducing some of my own personal concepts. I will not establish what those concepts are, but those of you who are truly familiar with the lore of the Muv-Luv franchise should be able to identify it just fine. With that being said, I hope you enjoy.

2264/01/06

The sound of pounding sulfuric acid rain would echo through the concrete building, powerful plasma arcs striking through the thick deadly jungle upon New Berlin's surface. A world, so similar to Earth, and yet so drastically different in its nature. Only having been colonized for two centuries, and yet, it has almost killed its new inhabitants many times. At first, it was the increased gravitational pull. It was known that New Berlin was 15.7% larger than Earth, but due to the surprisingly close ecosystem, it was thought the mineral composition would be the same. Unfortunately, the mineral composition wasn't the same. The stunning beauty of a planet was denser, and heavier. The sustained exposure to the 1.78 Gravities had its effect on the human body, and a shorter life span isn't the only one either. Though, genetic therapy was the easiest solution at their disposal. The wildlife, sulfuric rain, and toxic environment all would try it's hardest to prevent the humans from surviving, but they prevailed none the less.

634 light years away from Earth, members of the USSR, European Front, United Front of China, and a few other smaller organizations had trekked across the vast empty void in hopes of making a fresh start after the end of the BETA war. However, the end of the war brought many new aspects of technology, and drastic advancements of technology, all of which had to be sacrificed for the great journey. But not everything was lost. Even if they had to use their full supply of G-Elements to get to their destination, giving up many of the said technologies that went with, they still had one of the greatest creations that has made their survival possible. And in the barren room were those who were trained in the very use of that technology.

The Tactical Surface Fighter, more commonly known as a TSF plays a vital role now in Eonov's industry, even if it took a century and a half to finally build the tools needed to make the tools for mass production. All the setbacks had its effect on the ultimate level of technology, eventually allowing them to regain limited space travel technology, even if it's sub light. Not that it mattered to the pilots and mechanics who all sat at the various long aluminum tables eating from plastic trays various synthetic foods. Each and every person in that vast room knew the dangers the rain outside posed, especially without the specialized protective clothing that is common to most citizens. But that rain also posed another threat. It allowed for the strange and explosive growth of the plant life, one of the two major enemies of the colonists. The second were the monstrosities that lumbered through those very trees. From bipedal to hexapedal, the colonists had merely traded one large opponent for another. The difference though, is that the BETA weren't wild beasts. The monsters that lumbered in the jungle however were, and wild beasts didn't operate in tactical formations. Regardless, they were still dangerous.

As such, the pilots present, specifically the Cadets of the Resource Control Force (RCF) played a vital role. From operating the Industrial Surface Mechs (ISM) to TSFs, each one was important. As far as Cadet Dimitri Beskryostnov and Cadet Victoria Akiya were concerned, it was a mere annoyance. The two cadets were both partners in crime, and yet, they looked quite a bit different. Dimitri, when standing, was easily 2.5 meters tall and heavily built, a side effect of multi-generation gene therapy on what has been classified as a high-gravity world. With a firm square jawline, soft brown eyes, and short brown hair, Dimitri looked like an average Eonovian male. The thick powerfully built muscles were easily visible, which was of no surprise. And like many of those from New Moscow Colony, his ethnicity was of a more mixed background. In fact, unless one was Belarusian, and Dimitri was still baffled as to how they had become the elite of the Russians, he was simply considered average. But next to him, with the silver hair so common among ESPers, just as powerful muscles albeit more toned, and fair skin, Victoria was the opposite. Created from the Akiya ESPer line, Victoria had the powerful yet toned build, with her thick corded muscles, and would stand only ten centimeters shorter than Dimitri.

Her genome was a mix of races. Her taller and mesomorphic build was a mix of Germanic and Swedish, and her facial structure was angular, almost American. However, her eyes were definitely of oriental origin, and while they seemed quite round, they had that slight upward slant, almost like they were smiling. Though, the color was more an effect of the gene therapy, being a deep rich oceanic blue. Compared to those from Earth, they would be seen as large, abnormally tall, and powerful, almost intimidating. In fact, many would argue that their size would be a hinderance on a planet with a higher gravity. However, it was the opposite. The duo experiences the increased appetite like the rest of their fellow Eonovian humans, and while their size did make them feel heavier, it felt natural. Their nerves transmitted signals faster, muscles reacted faster, and bones were denser. Sure, Eovonians needed a lot more protein than other humans, but that was far from short supply.

"So, you think the rain is going to bring in some of them Braknai?" asked a blond gentleman who sat across from Dimitri. Similarly built, Ivan Gustav was of Germanic origin, though, his skin was slightly more tanned as he was from New Berlin, a colony that was lucky enough to be able to start off on a collection of islands, though, due to the lack in available resources, were reliant on the other colonies for a time, though, due to having the A-6 Intruder Tactical Surface Fighters, dealing with the larger under water creatures became a prime source of income.

"Why? You that desperate to get your hands on a Su-27?" Dimitri asked as he placed some beans into his mouth. Beans, one of the common crops of the world was a valuable stable, along with nuts, and some vegetables. However, establishing farms was dangerous. Specialized buildings had to be constructed, and the soil had to be processed before it was safe for any earth type crops. But, once the dangers were gotten past, the mineral rich soil allowed for abundantly rich crops. Though, it was still a battle keeping the outside plants from intruding. "I mean, if you're that bored with the Alligatori, I am sure someone would be willing to let you borrow their Cheburashka. Or maybe even one of the J-8s?"

"Hah! As if. Unlike the rest of us, you bonded always get first pick of TSFs while the rest of us get stuck using the ISMs." That was on of the realities of this particular world. Any TSF that was a first generation was modified to become an ISM. From replacing one pylon for an additional fuel tank and the other to use the Type-81B motor blades for heavy foliage removal. Not even the battle halberds could be mounted anymore. But it was also only in the last sixty years that mass production of the first generation TSFs has been possible without the use of any G-Elements, especially Gray 9 which was used for many of the processors.

"You know it's been only ten years since they have been able to match the processing power of the original Terminator units right? I'd give it another five before they are even mass producing the Berkuts. But don't bet on anything new coming out for a good decade," Victoria would chastise, pointing her fork at Ivan before shaking her head. "Sheesh, even us bonding types are a fairly new break through. After all, ESPer research was put on the down low for quite some time as it simply wasn't important. All we could do was confirm that yes, the big bad Braknai wanted to eat us because we looked like easy prey. If anything, that's not very useful to fighting them."

"Hmph. Why doesn't anyone try taming them huh?" Ivan would let out a huff before taking a bite out of a whole potato. "I mean, seriously, it shouldn't be that hard right?"

"And yet again, you seem to forget about the incident that wiped out New Beijing a century ago. You poor soul," Victoria would say shaking her head before having it smacked by Dimitri.

"It's not nice to show false pity," the young man scolded before continuing his meal. Ivan could only laugh before continuing his meal. The three, while all from different colonies, had become good friends over the years, though, there was one more to their group. One who was yet to arrive. Ari Sarkis from the Muzidani Colony was rarely to breakfast on time, only because the young man was always studying. While built like most men, his skin had more of a tan to it, and he even had more muscle mass than even Dimitri, standing at a wicked 2.2 meters. And without Sarkis, they other three wouldn't have made it as far as they had. Since the RFC belonged to Eonov International Alliance (EIA), it wasn't any surprise that the cadets would be of diverse back grounds. Especially on a world where it's only been the last 50 years where anyone has decided to make any attempts toward a more globalized government without stripping away people's sense of identity. That, and each colony operated differently. Sure, some may have had similar systems, but in the long run, they all were different. Trade laws, regulations, education systems. There wasn't really anything that was standardized, but that was slowly changing. In a way it was quite similar to how the UN was operated back on earth, except instead of America being a major power, it was Moscow, Beijing, and Berlin factions that ran things.

That was another difference between the governments now and then. The colonies had practically shed their old national identities, and instead began operating as factions, only due to the fact that hundred million people wasn't quite enough to start deciding on borders. Sure, these factions had their governments of which they were familiar with, and others had started anew. Moscow Faction remained communist while Beijing Faction become a Republic. Berlin Faction had become a monarchy along with Paris Faction, Madrid Faction, and Muzidani Faction. Meanwhile, the Tehran faction had become a theocracy and Dehli faction had become an Oligarchy. The spread of towns has been a slow process, but they were forming, and even a couple had been able to establish themselves as small cities. Though, they were all concentrated around mines, coastal regions, and high mountainous regions where it was easier to ensure that there was security. Even outposts would have small towns springing up near them, along with military bases when they were found simply because the average citizen didn't have the needed resources to keep both wildlife at bay, and to build simultaneously.

"Who said anything about pity? I merely show concern to those within my circle. Hmph." Victoria would puff out her chest in contempt, not that she needed to do any puffing out for it to be noticeable. Like many of the ESPers, her body was made to be not only attractive, but to scream 'Look, I am suitable for children!'. No matter how advanced mankind had become, the natural instincts of breeding were still there, and as such, it was normally women who not only carried more bust, but had wider hips that were often the most sought after, regardless of hair, skin, or eye color. And on Eonov where breeding was truly a matter of survival, old instincts had a habit of getting the better of people. In fact, women were invaluable to the survival of the economy, re-creating the concept of the men work, and women are to be protected. Unfortunately, that didn't stop most from entering business, mechanic, and even the dangerous piloting work fields.

"You didn't have to say a thing. You seem to forget that our bond goes two ways little miss," Dimitri tells Victoria before letting out a sigh. "And it would be nice if you would just tell us what is making yourself nervous already. Hiding behind humor isn't really fair."

"You should know that already. It's been three weeks solid of rain, and no one has been sent out on brush clearing duty in the last week. Either we just lost a main line for fuel, or the delivery for the air filters didn't make it in." Ivan had responded instead of Victoria, who only nodded in confirmation. Both were vital to an outpost's survival, and despite the colonists having survived for two centuries, it didn't mean everyone was happy with each other. There were always discontent groups who would find round about ways to sabotage things, and the easiest was pulling back on proper maintenance. The rain was corrosive, and many pipe lines were exposed. But since there haven't been any explosions recently, the likely hood of it being a fuel line was unlikely.

"Well, we are cadets. And if I recall, our flight is in the Second Echelon which means we should be able to sortie without permission to gain more hours. Of course, then we would be limited to the ISMs. I don't even know if there are any TSFs ready to go. And neither Victoria or I have been cleared for the Termiantors. Only the Zhuravlik." Dimitri frowned slightly as he thought for a few moments, trying to come to some sort of conclusion. Normally, it was Sarkis who always seemed to have some sort of plan, and yet, he wasn't there. If anything, there was a chance that one combat unit wouldn't even be enough.

"What about J-11s? They shouldn't operate too differently from the 27M. And I am sure Beijing Faction wouldn't mind some cadets taking initiative. In fact, I could think of three Oligarchs who would be quite pleased, and another four who wouldn't care," Ivan would try to suggest.

"Too risky my friend. Unless we know which house the units are under, we are just as likely to be thanked as we are to be killed. No, I might send a call to Shilka station, see if we can have a couple Balalaikas dropped off. I heard they are cycling out the Balalaikas with the new Type-91S MFPs." Victoria would look between the two men and shake her head.

"Or we could just go and ask permission from Colonel Tao to take a couple ISMs and TSFs. Sheesh, we could get away with just the ISMs, they are still fully capable of carrying Assault Cannons, they just can't carry any spares on a mount pylon. Even if we get stuck with a J-8, Mig-27 Alligatori, or even one of the rare F-4Js, I'm sure it will be fine. Even if the ISM is carrying more fuel, their just as capable of combat as a TSF, after all, that's what those First Gens started as." The silver haired woman indeed had a point.

"Well, what ever we do, it will have to wait until after class, and when Sarkis is with us. No point in going out as an incomplete flight. Would make operating in Elements fairly hard," Dimitri says before standing up with his empty tray. "And speaking of class, I am fairly certain that we should probably get going. I for one do not want to do a ten kilometer run in this weather."


End file.
